Light VS Dark: The War of many worlds (Chaos Chonicles III)
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Christain Escapes the Time Void he begins rebuilding the Dark Legion with evil people from multiple universes with to goal to blot out every last bit of light and stop his nemesis Rage the Hedgehog. Rage must now put together a team from the universes and with their help save not only their own universes but every single one... Rated M for violence and language. OCs included


Light V.S. Dark: The War of many worlds (Chaos Chonicles III)

**note to all you readers this is AU from the HCC Saga so there will be no presence of the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles saga. This is a multi series X-over and will include evil characters like Dracula from Castlevania, M. Bison from Street Fighter.**

Chapter 1: Christain's Escape

_After the Events in Sonic OC's Generation Christain is stuck in the Time Void. Mephilies who was stuck with him traveled to find a way out so now Christain wanders the Time Void hoping for a way to get revenge on his mortal enemy Rage the Hedgehog... this is where our story begins..._

[Time Void]

"Rgh that Hedgehog is going to pay when I get out of here! If our world is not enough then I will get others involved... and with my power I can promise them their greatest desires! We will be invincible!" Christain laughs as a bright light shows a break in the white void and Christain taking no chances entered it and found himself in a large castle.

"what in the world?" he asks "What time am I in? This is a human world... but of what time?" he wanders to a gallery where he finds a head on a display shelf with the name 'Dracula' on it. Christain grins widely knowing what he could do with him. "If I collect his body parts then I can get him to join me!" he laughs before leaving the large castle to begin the long search but before he could a man with a bag was outside of the doors.

[Mobius~ Green Hill Zone 11:00]

The grass of green hill blew gently in the breeze animals jumping about and doing what ever it is they do. Soon the breeze picks up and a red blur flies over a hill. It was Mobius' newest hero Rage the Hedgehog the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds as of Knuckles passing. He was on a jog which to him means running around the planet at Mach 7 speeds. He had a smile on his face when a golden wolf flies up next to him.

"Yo Dex what's going on?" Rage says

"Rage Christain has found a way out of the Time Void and has made it to an unknown Dimension we have tracked it to a Human one." he says

"Say no more I an on it!" Rage says "Just have two people I need to grab!" Rage picks up his speed and soon was in Westside City his hometown and home of his two brothers Xage and Icezer. He makes his way to Tail's lab where the two had been helping tails on something and knocks. Icezer answers

"Rage what's up?" he asks his crimson brother

"Christain is free and I need you and Xage ASAP." Rage replies

"Okay hold up." Icezer says closing the door and yelling down a set of stairs "Xage we need to go! Rage is here!"

"Why?" a voice calls back up

"Christain is free!" the icy blue hedgehog replies and soon a green hedgehog was up and out the door with Icezer.

"We all here?" Rage asks as they latch hands "Hold on! Chaos Control!" he yells and in a flash of light they find themselves in the courtyard of a large castle with a man out cold and a whip next to him. "Icezer, Xage look around I will check on the man." Rage says walking up and shaking the person. "Hay! Are you okay?"

Instantly the mans eyes shot open and with great speeds he grabs the whip and lunges it at Rage who grabs it on the end. "You... your not that Christain fella are you?" he growls

"Christain?! Where?" Rage asks the man "Did you see him?"

"See him?! He stole Dracula's body parts and resurrected him! He promised to help that damn furry creature and if they defeated someone called Rage the Hedgehog that gray bastard says he would kill my whole family for Dracula!" the man explains "I am going to kill the both of them!"

Rage lets the whip go, "Well they are after me then..." he sighs "Look whoever you are."

"It's Belmont... Simon Belmont!" the man says

"Okay look Simon I don't know what you think you are capable of but killing Christain is not an easy thing! I know better then anyone!" Rage says to the man

"I doubt he matches Dracula in that field! Dracula is the Lord of Darkness! The core of Evil! Nothing is as dark as he is!" Simon says

"Rage!" Icezer says as he and Xage return "We scouted the place out all we could find was a map with the word World that never was written on it."

"Okay thanks!" Rage says before looking back at Simon "Well potato pataoe Christain the Dark that same hedgehog is a Lord of Darkness. I had to lock him in the time void to keep the worlds safe from him but somehow he escaped here. If he is going build a team to stop me then the only logical thing is to counter it."

"Well if he has Dracula you can count me in. but one question who else would he go for? Translevania has Dracula and a few Werewolves and that's about it." Simon says

"He's not only focusing here... he's going to other worlds. And I know who he wants next." Rage says "Prepare yourselves." Rage pulls a Chaos Emerald out.

"for what?" Simon asks before Rage uses Chaos Control and they find themselves in an outer path of a large white castle "What the hell just happened?!" he asks

"Chaos Control." Rage says "Manipulation of Time-space for fast travel within the mulitversal plane."

"I am going to pretend I undetstand that..." Simon says as they walk inside and in a large council like room with thirteen large chairs and four beings atop.

"If you join us we can promise you you darkest desires!" Christains voice comes from above.

"Hay Christain!" Rage yells up to him and they all look down.

"Rage the motherfucking Hedgehog!" he chuckles "It has been far too long old friend I hope you don't die too early to meet the rest of my team that will beat you into submission!" he laughs as thousands of white creatures form out of nothingness with that the four vanish.

Rage summons his weapon 'The Blade of Chaos' and Xage draws his sword as Icezer makes a large sword out of ice. With a leap a white thing leaps for Rage and he slices it and it vanishes.

"What in the name of god are these things?" Simon asks throwing an axe at one.

"Don't care but they can concider themselves as good as dead!" Rage yells leaping into the air just as two teen run in. Rage forms a large glow of energy as he yells "Chaos Judgment!" and then large spears of energy rain on the ground killing all the creatures leaving everyone else unscathed

One had light brown hair in a weird spiky cut, eyes deep blue like the seas he had a black jacket and a red shirt with white linings on it. Yellow stripes on his black puffy pants with a splash of blue in the top. Two red bulky pouch like pockets. His shoes were yellow with large black Xs on them. In his balck fingerless gloved hands was a large key like sword. Rage had recognized it as his old pal Hikari had mentioned it. He had called it a "Keyblade" but Rage always knew Hikari for going threw weird stuff so he didn't take it too seriously.

The other had silver hair with a more greenish eye color. He had a white jacket over a black shirt with yellow linings and collar like lapels. He had very basic navy blue jeans and a black belt. "What in the world?" he asks

"That... was... awesome!" the other one says

"But enough on them Sora where are Xemnas and Ansem?" the tall silver haired one whispers

"Maybe we can ask them Riku." Sora says before looking at the group "hay uh guys have you by any chance seen a tall man in a black coat with silver hair? And maybe another man with a weird heart like logo on his jacket with similar hair?"

"You mean the two that just went with Christain the Dark?" Xage asks

"You saw them?" Riku asks "Where are they?"

Rage looks down a second "The world of Dark..." he says "I knew it... Christain is rebuilding the Dark Legion but with a multiworld goal... who are you two?"

"Name Sora and that's Riku!" Sora says putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs "Now what brings you four strangers here to The World That Never Was?"

"Shouldn't we ask their names Sora?" Riku asks him and he chuckles nervously in agreement

"I am Rage the Hedgehog. The green one is Xage and the icy blue one Icezer my brothers. The man with the whip is Simon Belmont. To answer your question we were following Christain..." Rage says "If he took those two he may use the white creatures that the coated one holds control of to help them in their goals... Dracula could help summon mythical monsters... and whatever the other one could do... they may just take over not just this world but the whole Multiverse!" Rage exclaims

"And if they have control of the heartless then there is no doubt nothing will be safe!" Riku says to Sora

"But what will we do? What ever this Multiverse is I am sure the Gummi Ship won't work!" Sora says "What is a Multiverse anyhow?

"The multiverse in simple is that there is a different universe housing everything possible now, could have been, will be and can be. In hindsight there is a multivers for literally everything." Xage exclaims really complicated trust me.

"Okay but how do we traverse this Mulitverse?" Sora asks "The Keyblade only can get us to certain linked worlds

"Well you may have the Keyblades to traverse certain places but I have The Chaos Emeralds. With Chaos Control I can travel to any world, universe or dimension at any point in time." Rage says "So if you want to come along get over here."

"Well we will be able to help them with the Heartless and Nobodies so I think it would be a good idea plus if those two are with others we will need help." Riku says and Sora nods as they move to the others

"Okay ready?" Rage asks holding up the green emerald and both of them nod. "Chaos Control!" Rage yells and they are warped to a place with weird vines and rocks and Sora bends behind a rock and throws up.

"Gah! What was that for?!" he asks Rage

"It's not my fault." Rage says "Your body may not have liked the adrenaline pump from the Chaos Energy so that's kinda what happens." he says rubbing the back of his head as a they see a youth in a checkered coat lying on the ground with cuts and battle wounds. They run over and Sora makes out who it was.

"Roxas?" he asks as the youth begins to stir

"S-Sora?" he says opening his eyes "Is that you?"

"yeah I am here!" he says "What happened?!"

"A-" Roxas starts before yelling in pain "Ansem..." he continues before Sora cuts him off

"Hush you're too weak!" Sora says and casts a Curaga to heal what he can "Ugh its not enough!" he says with a depressed look

"Here" Rage says "I have a healing spell I can try." Rage closes his eyes and focuses as a green light surrounds Roxas and his wounds heal. Soon Rage puts his hands down and pants. "Phew... that was a strainer..."

"Thank you mister." Roxas says

"Call me Rage!" Rage says helping Roxas up along with Sora

"So what do we do now?" Simon asks getting impatiant.

"We look for clues." Icezer says "Christain has to have made some mistake."

**To be contnued**

**Well this begins it all a multi world X-over on Christain reforming the Dark Legion. I guess this wil go a lot like the old Universal War story from Fire Assassin. I may Accept OCs later but I am not sure yet... so with that I say fair well good readers!**

**~Sonicfan0987**


End file.
